Crushed
by MissFrodoBaggins
Summary: Jonas has feelings for Asher. He needs Asher to know; he wants him to like him back. Jonas isn't the giver, but suddenly, he has a whole lot to give.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters **

**The Giver's rightful author is Louis Lowry**

**I have changed some of the characteristics of the characters, but I am only a fan **

**All the original characters, conflicts, events, and settings of the Giver belong to Louis Lowry**

**I am only a fan **

**Enjoy! BTW if u don't enjoy slash, I don't suggest you read this story. : 3 **

Jonas sat still, his bare back straight and his shoulders level with his head, which was held high. His hair fell stubbornly into his eyes, and he fought back the urge to flip it out of his eyes or blow it away. Perspiration dotted his forehead. The inspector made him nervous; a feeling no one felt but him. No one felt anything but him, him and the Giver. The Giver was the only one who really understood him.

"Jonas, do you have the answer?" His inspector asked.

The world was just flashes of red and blue, then back to gray and black and white. His head was throbbing.

_No,_ Jonas thought. _I mustn't break. This is for the protection of my community. I cannot show my emotions. _

Jonas blinked back the pain forming in his head. "It's on page 45."

"Excuse me?" The inspector said. "May you repeat that, Jonas?"

"It is on page 45, section 6, lesson 2." Jonas repeated stiffly.

"Correct," the inspector said, smiling mechanically and turning through the pamphlet. It was an evil pamphlet, in Jonas' eyes; A pamphlet that told the community how to live. What was and was not allowed, and how you came to be, and how you came to an end. It was very vague though, for details were dangerous to the balance of the people's knowledge.

Jonas was more informed than anyone else. He was the Receiver.

"Thank you for your time, Receiver Jonas." The inspector said.

"You are quite welcome." Jonas said.

The receiver turned slowly and started to leave. Jonas counted the seconds. One….she took a few small steps. Two… She inched near the door. Three… She reaches for the doorknob. Jonas' breathing quickened. _Hurry up_. He thought. The quicker she was gone, the quicker he could get back to feeling.

Four… The door opens. Jonas bit his lip…Five….The inspector steps into the dark hall. Quick! Six… She's gone.

Jonas exhaled. "Ahh, at last,"

He sprawled out on the Giver's couch and closed his eyes, breathing in the air. The Giver had given him a task. He said, "After the inspector leaves, and before you leave, make sure my office is perfectly in tact. Then you may return to your dwelling."

Jonas looked around the office. It was spotless. He got up and retired from work for the day.

"Hello, Jonas." Mother said, greeting Jonas at the door.

The household was the worst possible place for him to be. He was incredibly stricken with a burden that had to be hidden at all times. Father had been released, and they were to get a new father as soon as possible. Jonas didn't want a new father.

He felt empty without his father, and a new one would feel like betrayal. The worst part was that everyone didn't care. They smiled when Jonas brought it up. They were mockingly pleasant. This behavior kept the Receiver in his bedchamber for most of his days. He came down only for meals, which he ate quickly and resumed to his solitary.

It was painfully impossible for him to hide his sadness; his tears. The memories the Giver had given him stuck.

"Jonas," Mother said, taking a seat at the table. Lily was already seated.

Their meal was already set out on the table, most likely delivered hours before Jonas' arrival. "Asher wants you to come outside to the recreation area after our evening meal. You have to be back before the streets are shut down."

"I will, mother." Jonas said.

_If Lily had feelings, she would surely be mourning over Father. _Jonas thought.

"Mother," Lily said. "I wonder what your new spouse will be like."

"I wonder as well, Lily." Mother replied.

Jonas' brain constricted. It was such boring, dry talking. Colors flashed. Jonas' head throbbed. His heart beat grew weak. He clutched his chest.

"Jonas," Mother snapped. "Manners are important at the table."

"Yes Mother," Jonas replied.

The evening meal carried on. It was actually a painful experience for Jonas. He needed to escape. He felt completely locked down. He sat at the table, his hands grasping the metal fork. Colors flashed; it was gray just like everything else. Colors flashed once more; the plate on the table was… Jonas squinted… Blue.

"May I be excused?" Jonas asked.

"What's the matter, Jonas Bonus?" Lily asked. That was what Father usually called him. Tears threatened to spill.

"Mother," Lily said. "I think Jonas has some mental damages."

"I have to be excused, I'm sorry Mother I'll finish my meal later." Jonas said, rushing out the front door of his dwelling. When the door was closed, he ran across the field to the recreational center. He needed to find Asher. He needed to talk to him. Asher wouldn't understand, but he had open ears and he knew how to keep a secret.

"Asher," Jonas said, "I need to talk to you."

Asher was bouncing a ball on the pavement. "Why hello, Jonas,"

Jonas shook my head furiously. "You don't look well. Return to your dwelling and eat."

"No, Asher, this is an emergency. I need to do something."

"What might that be?"

"If you'd just give me a chance to talk, I…"

"Jonas, calm down, you appear strange."

"Asher," Jonas moaned. "Asher…"

Asher sighed. "Jonas, you're being ridiculous."  
Jonas wouldn't let it go. "Something horrid has occurred. My family unit is being torn ap…"

Asher continued bouncing the ball and I followed. "That's right, return to your family unit. It is safer there anyway; we're not allowed to be outside after dark. Darkness draws near."

"ASHER!" Jonas screamed, shaking his friend back and fourth furiously. Asher was pale white, but his cheeks were slightly red. Jonas had startled him. But Jonas didn't stop shaking, his friend needed sense.

"Asher, you people are stupid!" He cried. "None of you understand! You don't understand how sad I am!"

Jonas let go of Asher abruptly, afraid to transfer his thoughts. Tears were suddenly streaming down his face, and his skin felt hot.

"Oh Asher…" Jonas said, pulling himself to Asher. He wrapped his fingers around Asher's shoulders, careful not to touch his back.

Asher sat there, his eyes wide and empty. "I-I-I…"

"Listen," Jonas said. "I've been having certain… feelings inside…"

Asher, of course, was ignorant. "Oh, I've had some too."

He thought Jonas was referring to his stirrings. It was much, much deeper than that.

"No, Asher, that's not it. I've been feeling really… unordinary. My household is a wreck, and you're always there, and suddenly I've…" he sighed, looking at his feet.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Asher asked. He really thought he knew what was wrong with Jonas…

"It's you." Jonas said, straight to the point. "You won't understand me when I say it but, Asher I have this… REALLY big crush on you and…" Jonas was turning red, the color of Fiona's hair.

"You're crushed?" Asher asked his eyes full of alarm. He looked all over Jonas' body, careful not to touch him. "I don't see anything that's crushed. And whatever could have crushed you? A falling building? A light pole?"

Jonas wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him more than he wanted to injure him horribly. He was irritating Jonas so much right now… However, he couldn't be but so angry. Asher didn't understand emotions… _Yet… _

**To be continued!**

**Part II up soon! **

**Subscribe to the story and to me to keep up to date with the story!**

**With luv,** **MissFrodoBaggins**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters**

**The Giver's rightful author is Louis Lowry**

**I have changed some of the characteristics of the characters, but I am only a fan**

**All the original characters, conflicts, events, and settings of the Giver belong to Louis Lowry**

**I am only a fan**

Jonas looked into Asher's eyes.

"I need to show you something," he said.

"Okay, show me." Asher said.

Jonas led Asher back into the recreation center. He led Asher into an empty bathroom and locked the door.

"What is this?" Asher asked.

"Just, relax." Jonas said, responding to the red coloring he saw appear on Asher's ivory face.

Jonas inched towards Asher, slowly closing the space between them.

"I'm going to… give you a memory."Jonas said.

"That's… Not your job, Jonas." Asher said.

Jonas ignored him.

"Asher, can you please remove your shirt?" He asked.  
"Jonas, that's…"  
"PLEASE, Asher… Please?" Jonas said. He started to feel irritated.

Asher turned away slowly. He faced the bathroom stall. His face was stony and emotionless; just like everyone else in the community.

"I-I won't look, okay?" Jonas said. He turned around. "I won't…"

Jonas heard Asher's shirt fall to the ground. He approached Asher.

"Okay, I'm going to give you a memory now." Jonas said calmly.

"Okay," Asher said.

Jonas put his hand on Asher's back.

He gave Asher a memory that took him to a small house. It was a warm house, and everything was close to the ground and very quaint. The floors were carpeted and soft.

"Carol, I'm leaving now," said a voice.

A tall, handsome man appeared. He was wearing an old military uniform and he had piercing, eyes that seemed to twinkle.

"Oh, John," said another voice. It was a woman. She ran towards the man and they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh John, don't leave," the woman said.

"I have to." The man said.

"Don't forget me," the woman said.

"Never," the man said.

"Oh John… I love you." The woman said.

They held each other at arm's length and looked into each other's eyes for a long time. There were no words, but the message was clear.

They embraced again.

"I love you too Carol," the man said softly.

The memory ended.

Asher stepped away from Jonas.

"What is this?" He asked. "What is this, Jonas?"

"I showed you, Asher," Jonas said. He felt relieved for a second. He slowly reached out to Asher, who was awkwardly putting his shirt back on. Jonas held Asher at arm's length.

"Asher," He said.

"What?" Asher asked.

"I… I love you." Jonas said.

Suddenly, hearing the words come out of his own mouth, Jonas wasn't sure if he actually meant what he was saying. Did he really love Asher? He didn't think so. There were so many feelings, and he was just one person. He couldn't handle it all. Why me? Jonas thought. Why am I the receiver? So I can be the most confused and burdened member of the community? Who's idea was this?

Asher moved away from Jonas. "I hardly understand what those words mean,"

He left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Jonas didn't know what those words meant either, to be honest.


End file.
